Monólogos Interiores
by kaoruca
Summary: Traducción del fic "Streams of Our Consciousness" de Hoshi-ni-onegai, la cual me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo y publicarlo. Se trata de una serie de "drabbles" en los que los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin plasman sus pensamientos más profundos.
1. Kenshin

Hola, aquí me tenéis, traduciendo fics sin haber terminado todavía el mío. Y es que he leído tantos tan buenos que ya no me atrevo a darle a la tecla. He cambiado mi forma de ver la historia e, incluso de querer escribirla, lo que me está dificultando terminarla. Mientras intento decidir qué hacer con mi inacabado "De Camino a una Nueva Era" os traigo la traducción de "Streams of Our Consciousness" de hoshi-ni-onegai.

Mi favorito es éste, el de Kenshin. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí.

Aquí os dejo un enlace del original. Si creéis que me he equivocado al traducir algo, ruego me lo digáis (preferiblemente por privado para no tener las reviews "llenas" (espero que no) de puntos de vista y fallos de traducción).

[link] s/3447314/1/Streams-of-our-Consciousness

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Nota del autor: Este pensamiento se emplazaría casi al final del manga. Kenshin se marcha condenándose a una soledad auto-inflingida tras encontrar la "escenificación" de Enishi (intento que no sea un gran spoiler, ¿se nota? Y lo que es más importante, ¿lo he conseguido?). Vamos, cuando Kenshin abandona el dojo tras la realización del Jinchuu de Enishi.

* * *

**TU NOMBRE**

"Kaoru..."

Tu nombre se desliza por mis labios sin el honorífico. Había ignorado cómo te enojabas cuando te llamaba persistentemente con tu nombre unido a él. Pero ahora que te has ido, desearía haberlo gritado a pleno pulmón.

Hay demasiadas cosas que desearía haber hecho. Soltarte el lazo del pelo como tu amante. Abrazarte sin una separación inminente. Sentir el suave pelo tras tu cuello mientras te atraigo para besarte. Para besarte cien veces al día - y todavía querer más.

Lo que más lamento es no haberte dicho que yo...

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?


	2. Sanosuke

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Nota del autor: Los desoladores pensamientos de un ex-luchador a sueldo.

**EN UN MOMENTO DIFERENTE**

A veces me pregunto si habría cambiado algo el haberla conocido sin estar él aquí. ¿Me habría enamorado de ella?

Desde el primer día en que me recogieron como a un animal abandonado, supe que su corazón sólo le pertenecía a él. Y que él no había dejado ningún hueco en su corazón para que entrara ningún otro hombre.

Mi lugar en su vida es el de un hermano mayor y yo no puedo verla sino como una hermana a la que quiero proteger.

Me pregunto si... habría sido diferente si hubiera conocido a Kaoru sin su Kenshin a su lado.


	3. Megumi

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Nota del autor: Los solitarios pensamientos de una doctora y su amor no correspondido.

* * *

**NUNCA FUI YO**

Un rápido tirón a sus vendajes y se le aflojan. Las heridas que él sufre nunca son por mí... Hubo una vez en la que lo hirieron por rescatarme, pero lo hizo porque seguía sus principios.

Yo aplico el ungüento en sus heridas y las envuelvo con vendajes limpios. Soy el doctor del grupo. Arreglo los problemas físicos con los que ellos se topan. Nunca he estado aquí para otra cosa aparte de mis deberes. Soy sólo una amiga.

Él lucha por un futuro. Su futuro*. Nunca fue mío. Yo nunca fui suya.

Nunca se trató de mí.

* * *

* Nota de la traductora: Bueno, ya sabemos que no se puede traducir todo como queremos. En cuanto a ese "su" de "su futuro", evidentemente, se trata de "el futuro de ella" (ella = Kaoru), lo que pasa es que en inglés SÍ se puede distinguir entre "su" de ella (_her_) y "su" de él (_his_). Y como "El futuro de ella" no me gustaba, pues he dejado la traducción literal con una aclaración :p

Al igual que la última frase se traduciría literalmente: "Nunca fui yo" (_It was never me_), pero lo que realmente implica es que la atención de Kenshin "nunca fue ella" y dejar sólo esas palabras quizá no reflejara el significado totalmente, por eso lo he cambiado.


	4. Saitou

El mundo de Rurouni Kenshin y todos los personajes que aparecen son una creación del mangaka Watsuki Nobuhiro.

* * *

Notas del autor: Las enojadas reflexiones de un oficial de la policía de Tokio.

* * *

**DEJA DE ESCONDERTE**

Su fachada me saca de quicio. La usa para esconder lo que hizo. Para esconder los instintos que todavía tiene en su interior: matar a sus enemigos en vez de dejarlos vivir.

El título de Hitokiri Battousai no lo consiguió por ser un idiota torpe y _oreante_* a lo largo de la revolución. No, él era preciso y nunca dudaba. No era como el afectado bufón que es ahora, perdonando vidas en pos de sus "convicciones".

Y esa chica del kenjutsu puede verlo perfectamente, pero le sigue la corriente igualmente.

Se está ocultando y la verdad lo alcanzará algún día.

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Espero que me digáis qué os parece. Seguro que hoshi-ni-onegai estará encantada de que le traduzca vuestros reviews.

* Oreante: es una palabra inventada = que dice "¡Oro!"

Dentro de unos días publicaré unos pocos más. Son un total de 13 drabbles.


End file.
